X-men : Hearts and Claws
by Bayonetcomics
Summary: A teenage wolverine from an now destroyed universe developes a relationship with the adopted daughter of that world's version of him.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the characters of Marvel comics This is for reader enjoyment only .

(Laura's pov)

As she lied on her bed wondering how far she had come from the weapon they made her out to be, Laura Kinney was born from the Weapon-X facility she was genetically infused with the mutant X-gene of one James (Logan) Howlett aka Weapon-X aka The Wolverine. Though she was not biologically related to him, he was the reason she lived . Weapon designation X-23 aka Laura L. Kinney ,age 17 ,No next of kin, these things would plague her mind forever she use to think .That is until she met her predecessor Logan Howlett, The Wolverine. At first she tried to fight him. blame him for what she was and for what she did, but he showed her a better path before to long Logan had adopted her as his own daughter That made it harder when a virus that negated his healing factor and eventually was killed in battle. She felt truly alone.

(Logan of X-Campus pov)

Logan J. Howlett aka Wolverine aka Weapon-X ,Age 17 Next of kin Lana Howlett (mother) , Father James L. Howlett jr. (deceased ) , Victor Creed aka Sabretooth (deceased ) (half brother)These things rattled in Young Logan's head as his universe's destruction began few survivors were left as Logan and his mother made their way to the interdemsional doorway his mother went first as he jump through all he knew wherever they landed had to be better all of a sudden a piece of debris hit Logan's head knocking him unconscious. as he and his mother exited the portal they arrived at what appeared to be another Xevier's school for gifted youngsters. She was aided by a blue beast like mutant named Hank McCoy aka Beast,who carried Logan to the hospital wing. Lana Howlett told the Professor of the tragedy of her world and how she and her son escaped. The professor believe that this Logan could have great potential and agreed to enroll him the school . As Logan awoke he was greated by beautiful green eyed, raven haired girl she said her name was Laura and welcome to mutant high.


	2. chapter two :origins

(Disclaimer I do not own X-men or it's characters whom all belong to marvel comics)

Chapter 2. Origins

Logan entered the office of Charles Xevier, he sat on the sofa in the corner ,and remained silent. Logan kept wondering where to start his story , but couldn't concentrate on the account of this world's Xevier looked just like his, down to the voice and gestures ,Logan found this unsettling.

(Charles ) You find my appearance unsettling. Seeing someone who shares a face with your mentor , I understand given what happened...

(Logan aggressively ) Don't! Just Don't! , Don't act like you know me or what I've been through.

(Charles ) Very well, let's start with what I do know about you. Apart from a similar Name and Mutation you share nothing genetically or historically with the Wolverine we had known, You're 17 years of age 5ft 11 inches tall. Your mutation is nearly identical to our Wolverine except you the metal that covers your claws and bones is biometalic your body forms it over them at you're will. You have recently lost your father and half brother. Why don't you tell me what happened to your world.

(Logan's Pov)

My world's leading scientist a man called Dr. Jonathan Storm, was trying send messages via cosmics storm powered capsules , hoping to find intelligent life amongst the stars. well good news we found it, bad news was something else did too. A cosmic entity called the watcher told us that in six months time a destroyer of worlds would come to earth and exterminate all life on this destroyer was called Galactus devourer of worlds. So for the first time ever scientists from all walks of life both human and mutant alike began to put their minds together to solve the problem. The day came we had the solution interdemsional travel we learnt that there were several dozen earths that could become safe havens for the people of my world. The day the portals became operational Galactus arrived . The world began to crumble Found my father dead under debris and watched my brother fall down a kasem to his death but Ma I saved Ma , we made through the portal and that's the last thing I remember before waking up in your hospital wing. Nearly everything I ever loved or cared about is gone.

(Charles) You've been through so much at such a young age, I'm truly sorry son, but perhaps you can make a life here, a better one you may stay as long as you wish you'll begin classes soon. Miss Kinney will be your student lesion I think you'll find the two of you have a lot in common.

(Logan to himself ) Maybe he's more like him than I thought? ...

 **(so that's chapter 2 be out with ch3 soon. PEACE OUT. ...)**


End file.
